In a wireless communication system designed to deliver data to a wireless mobile communication device (“mobile device”) such as a cellular telephone, a two-way pager, a wireless communication capable personal digital assistant (“PDA”), and other similar device, there are several main components in the wireless communication system. A host service, which provides services such as e-mail, calendar, and Internet web browsing, holds the data to be delivered to the mobile device. The host service is coupled to a router, which couples the host service and a wireless network that is designed to communicate with the mobile device. To make a timely delivery of the data, the host service forwards the data for the mobile device to the router when the data becomes available. The router then forwards the data to the wireless network, which transmits the data to the mobile device. If the mobile device fails to receive the data, the router or host service queues the data and re-forwards the data to the wireless network, which re-transmits the data to the mobile device. This process continues until the mobile device receives the data and acknowledges the reception or the process times out after a predetermined time period.
A user of the mobile device is effectively logged onto a wireless service session when the host service and mobile device can establish a communication link by authenticating the logon credentials entered by the user. A session is deemed enabled active when the host service can authenticate the login and password entered. Thereafter, the device and host service can send and receive messages across the established wireless link.
The user typically logs onto a service session by entering a login and password at the beginning of the session (e.g, when user decides to start using the device and/or service provided by the host service). In some instances, this logon sequence (i.e., enter login/password, send to host service, authenticate with host service, establish connection) may be delayed, due to such scenarios as network congestion or traffic. This may negatively impact the user's perception of the service or device to be slow and/or unreliable.